1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to the removal of tissue in the body, particularly arterial sclerosis deposits, tumor tissue, throat and nasal obstructions; Also intercranial and body cavity tissue removal. All without surgical dissection of the body by merely using a specialized tool at the end of a catheter tube.
2. Prior Art
With the increased need to eliminate opening the chest cavity and do heart bypass surgery to the cardiovascular system; As well as angio plasty done by baloon catheterization as a stopgap measure to stem the advance of arterial scelerosis blockages.
The typical techniques previously used are a catheter with a baloon mounted at the end that is pushed into the restriction and then expanded where upon deflation the artery wall would remain open if it did not crack, burst, or the baloon tip may deviate from it's course and puncture the artery wall requiring a chest cavity incision opening and subsequent repair. Can also be used to eliminate the need for coronary bypass grafts.
The present invention substantially resolves these problems disclosed by prior art which exist at sites of constrictions, and unwanted tissue from a desired area.
The tool for removing tissue consists of a spinning drill head mounted at the end of a catheter tube tip. At the tip of the drill face slots are cut into the top surface parallel to the blades and convey debris cut free down these slots to a venturi constriction area where a stream of high velocity solution causes a vacuum action to suck the debris into the slotted holes next to the cutting blades, the stream of high velocity solution then entrains the debris at the constriction of the venturi and enters the exhaust cavity of the venturi cavity where it is deflected down into vanes milled into the cutting head causing it to rotate from the stream of liquid against the turbine reaction blades surface for continual cutting.